121213-Beau-Seriad
chessAficionado CA began pestering carewornAstrologist CA at 17:23 -- 05:23 CA: Greetings light brethren... 05:23 CA: Hi... 05:23 CA: I uh... 05:23 CA: I heard about... 05:24 CA: Yeah. 05:24 CA: I wanted to offer my condolences... 05:24 CA: T-Thanks... 05:25 CA: How are you holding up?... 05:25 CA: Heh... 05:25 CA: I'm fine... 05:25 CA: Are you? I was at Prospit... 05:26 CA: Really, I'm fine... Noothing wring at all... 05:27 CA: You seem to be really milking those ellipses, even more than me... 05:28 CA: I mean...I guess it IS my fault as I initiated the kiss... Looook at me! Stealing yoour quirk... Doo humans even have quirks? 05:29 CA: Well, I would guess so, but they seems to be more subtle... 05:29 CA: Nate... 05:29 CA: Talks... 05:29 CA: Like... 05:29 CA: This... 05:29 CA: and Aura (always has these little afterthoughts)... 05:30 CA: Sami Curses so flippin much, but now she censors them I guess... 05:30 CA: Kate always uses proper punctuation, spelling, and grammar.... 05:30 CA: doir on the other hand never uses capitals or punctuation... 05:30 CA: and thats us... 05:30 CA: Well, that's COOL. 05:31 CA: I guess... 05:34 CA: Well remember there are always other fish in the sea... 05:35 CA: But we were oonly matesprits foor at least twoo days... B 05:35 CA: It's been soo hard too keep track oooof time. Maybe its the wine? 05:35 CA: Doesn't mean it would hurt any less... 05:35 CA: I went though the same thing... 05:35 CA: Wel kind of... 05:36 CA: With Tlalooc? Huehuehuehuehue 05:36 CA: Hehe yes... 05:38 CA: Soo PAIL FILLING DRAMA ASIDE, Goot any moore lighty news? 05:39 CA: suppoosed too read it like oone oof yoour human "Drug addicts" 05:40 CA: I actually do... 05:41 CA: It has come to my attention that these titles may give us "supernatural abilities"... 05:41 CA: Well spill it then hooooman 05:41 CA: Although I'm not suprised... 05:41 CA: It seems everything in this game has super natural abilities... 05:41 CA: I don't know the details... 05:41 CA: Doir told me and he heard it from Jossik... 05:44 CA: Goo oon.... 05:44 CA: I don't... 05:44 CA: know anything else... 05:45 CA: Bluhhhhh 05:45 CA: Although I did alchemize some sweet loot... 05:45 CA: Oooooooh 05:46 CA: I have a bunch of sweet weapons especially... 05:48 CA: Oooooh x2 coomboo 05:48 CA: Like the regalreaperredux or my royalreaper... 05:50 CA: Thoose soound like such cooool names... The best I can think oof is "Chain Lightning" Because... It's a pun. Ha ha ha am I right? 05:50 CA: Hehehe... 05:51 CA: Jokes are always great... 05:51 CA: How pun-derful... 05:51 CA: That was rather punny Beau 05:52 CA: I know it was Beau-tiful... 05:53 CA: Huehuehue 05:54 CA: hehehehe... 05:54 CA: What a punder-handed move I've made... 05:54 CA: Soo, are yoou gooing too give any presents foor that coold human hooliday? Wrap it all up in a nice Pretty BEAU? 05:55 CA: I am de-main present wrapper... 05:55 CA: Maybe hoost it in a KATEthedral? 05:55 CA: It is a NATEioon wide hooliday isn't it? 05:55 CA: This conversation has a punny AURA around it... 05:56 CA: I hope we don't do anything to NULL these puns... 05:56 CA: Everyoone will walk throough the DOIR and see all these wicked gifts. What a nice SAMItarian yoou are! 05:57 CA: But soomeoone may be unhappy and goo BALLISHtic 05:57 CA: Now Seriad!... 05:58 CA: That's a rather Ry-SORE thing to say... 05:58 CA: I'll have to Tla-LOCK the doors on you!... 05:59 CA: Then I'll just Kika-TAKE the key! 05:59 CA: How Seri-BAD!... 06:00 CA: These puns are soo wicked Joos-sick! 06:00 CA: How MEAN-am!... 06:01 CA: I can't remember whoo Ril-SET the stage foor these... 06:02 CA: You're just GLISStening... 06:03 CA: Be we Ve-SHAN'T stoop 06:03 CA: you knocked it out of the YARD-o... 06:04 CA: Well we shoould Scar-LET it JACK in 06:05 CA: You are really Ab-LIBB-ing these aren't you... 06:06 CA: Are yoou noo loonger too DEAN oon them? 06:06 CA: If you ever need a shoulder to LE-an ON... 06:09 CA: These puns are getting a little, REVULTing, but I think we shoould stoop. If yoou're ookay with that! 06:10 CA: Sure, let's just stop all these amazingly horrible puns... 06:11 CA: I feel much better noow! 06:11 CA: That's what friends are for!... 06:12 CA: Woow! Thanks Beau! But my thinkpan is in pun moode... I can't stoop trying too ccoome up with puns... 06:12 CA: I know how you feel... 06:13 CA: but I think I'm going skedaddle before we start more puns!... 06:13 CA: bye :D ... 06:13 CA: Bye! 06:13 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering carewornAstrologist6 CA at 18:13 --